halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Sandguardians
Sandguardians is a Halo 3 machinima created by YouTube user oo7nightfire, owner of the small independent company Bus Stop Productions. The story follows two teams fighting a small, and seemingly pointless, skirmish in Sandbox. When a Banshee crash lands in the area, the secrets it holds will change the lives of the soldiers inhabiting the battlefield. The first season aired from July 30, 2011 to August 20, 2011, and was later remastered starting on November 27, 2011. The second season trailer was released on December 21, 2011. Characters Blue Team *[[Dax (Sandguardians)|Private Dax Shepard]] *[[Jason (Sandguardians)|Private First Class Jason L. Scott]] *[(Sandguardians)|Private[II Ichabod "Icky" Tunsworth]] *[[Legend (Sandguardians)|Sergeant Jeanus "The Legend" Cogburn]] Red Team *[[Miller (Sandguardians)|Private First Class David Miller III]] *[[Gates (Sandguardians)|Private First Class Aliel Gates]] *[[Claire (Sandguardians)|Private Natasha Claire]] *[[Wilbur (Sandguardians)|Sergeant Wilbur Frank]] Other *[[Seal Vladaam (Sandguardians)|'Seal' Vladaam]] *[[Thomas (Sandguardians)|Engineer Thomas '''Newman]] * White Solider' *[[McGrath (Sandguardians)|Dr. '''McGrath']] *Desert Soldier *Purple Soldier Episodes ''Season 1 *Episode 1: Welcome to Sandbox! ''Air date: July 30, 2011; Re-release: November 27, 2011 During a battle with a Red, Dax discovers a Banshee flying over the desert. *Episode 2: It Came From Above Air date: July 31, 2011; Re-release: November 27, 2011 The Reds start to close in on the Blues, until they get an unexpected visit. *Episode 3: Did I Do That? Air date: August 1, 2011; Re-release: December 1, 2011 The Reds try to explain their situation to their sergeant, when they realize that their sergeant has some explaining to do of his own. *Episode 4: The Mysterious Beyond Air date: August 2, 2011; Re-release: December 9, 2011 The Blues congratulate themselves over a job well done. *Episode 5: Maintenance Air date: August 3, 2011; Re-release: December 23, 2011 When an engineer arrives at an empty Blue base, he soon goes on a fool's errand to the only other location in the area: Red base. *Episode 6: Beyond the Mysterious Beyond Air date: August 4, 2011; Re-release: January 1, 2012 The Blues investigate the crashed alien ship. *Episode 7: Reese's Pieces Air date: August 5, 2011; Re-release: January 16, 2012 When Dax checks the Blue base for enemies, he discovers something worse! *Episode 8: Manual Labor Air date: August 7, 2011; Re-release: January 22, 2012 Gates gets into bit of an argument with the new engineer. *Episode 9: Strange Encounters Air date: August 9, 2011; Re-release: February 2, 2012 The Blues go hunting while the Reds spy on their sneaky antics. *Episode 10: Exposition Air date: August 10, 2011; Re-release: February 20, 2012 The Blues learn the dark back story of their alien visitor. *Episode 11: The Guy in White Air date: August 12, 2011; Re-release: February 25, 2012 Sand, alien ships, and a mysterious soldier in kick ass armor! *Episode 12: Another One Down Air date: August 14, 2011; Re-release: March 16, 2012 The Blues must decide whether to help their so-called enemy, or become the enemy themselves. * Episode 13: Planning Ahead Air date: August 15, 2011; Re-release: March 25, 2012 Both teams plan their next moves. *Episode 14: Insult and Injury Air date: August 15, 2011 The Red Team prepares for their final assault. *Episode 15: War Machine Air date: August 19, 2011 The Blues build their escape tunnel until they are interrupted by an unexpected and unfortunate attack from the Reds. *Episode 16; Finale: Go, Go, Go! Air date: August 20, 2011 The Blues make their great escape out of the desert. ''Season 2 *Trailer ''Air date: December 21, 2011 The next chapter in the epic machinima. Special Episodes ''Rooster Teeth Special'' The Sandguardians Rooster Teeth special is a four-part mini-series where Dax shows Ichabod the world of Red vs. Blue. *'Part 1': A Message From the Big Boys Dax tells Ichabod about the amazing machinima "Red vs. Blue". *'Part 2': The Tour of the Century Dax & Ichabod begin their tour of the filming locations of Red vs. Blue. *'Part 3': Roses are Red, Violets are Blue Dax and Ichabod continue their tour of the filming locations of Red vs. Blue. *'Part 4': We're in This Together As the tour comes to an end, Dax is determined to get Ichabod hooked to RvB. ''Pump Up the Volume Dax attempts to make some extra money by setting up an outdoor concert. Silent Picture The Red Team try to convince Gates that 'The Artist' wasn't as good as he thinks it was by sharing their thoughts on their favorite 2011 films. Video inspired by the 84th Academy Awards. Music ''Sandguardians features music composed by Kevin MacLeod, the founder and creator of incompetech.com. Gallery dax.jpg|Dax icky.jpg|Icky jason.jpg|Jason legend.jpg|Legend gates.jpg|Gates wielding a Fuel Rod Gun miller.jpg|Miller claire.jpg|Claire wilbur.jpg|Wilbur thomas.jpg|Thomas seal.jpg|Seal Vladaam using camoflauging equipment mcgrath.jpg|Seal alongside his colleague Dr. McGrath E8Pic.jpg|Thomas looking at Warthog schematics. Trivia *Episode 7 was the first episode filmed & completed. *Episodes 1-11 were filmed and voiced simultaneously. *After Sandguardians ended, Bus Stop Productions had acquired a DVD Recorder, in which Oo7nightfire was able to remaster Season One, and use it for future Machinima projects. *Revealed in Episode 5 (Re-release), Engineer Thomas' full name is: Thomas Hubbard Newman, ''a reference to the composer/conductor Thomas Newman. *Episode 1 was featured in a podcast by DangerClosePodcasts, on January 4, 2012. The video can be found 'here'''. External Links *Season 1 *Season 2 *The Original Series Category:Machinima Category:Bus Stop Productions Category:Web Series Category:Sandguardians